


Sweet Sixteen

by HarmonicAscent



Series: Inside Amity's Mind [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity can curse, Birthday, Established Lumity, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, Love, Sequel, So all these one-shots take place in the same timeline, Standing up, Teenager Emancipation, This one's nicer I promise, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: It's been nine years since that awful birthday. And for the first time, Amity has the chance to enjoy her special day.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Inside Amity's Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Happy Birthday Amity," "Now You're Perfect," and "A Catchy Song," which I have just now decided take place in the same timeline. I'll even organize them into a series. After hurting Amity so much in those other two one-shots, the peeps over on Amino asked that I write something nicer. So, here. Have fun, it's cute :3
> 
> Rated Teen and up for strong language.

“Fuck you!” Amity yelled.

Her parents blinked at her in shock. “Excuse me?” Her mother asked.

“I said,” Amity walked backwards towards the front door, both hands held up in a crude gesture. “Fuck. You.”

“Amity!” Mr. Blight yelled sternly. “What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m done. As of today, I’m sixteen years old. I’m old enough to be on my own. I can file to be an emancipated adult and get away from your control.”

“You will do no such thing!” Mrs. Blight stepped towards Amity, only to be stopped by a giant abomination hand shooting out of the ground.

“Actually, yes, I will.” She approached her mother with a scowl and leaned close to her face. “You can’t control me anymore.” Without another word, she turned and walked out of the mansion.

Ed and Em stood outside the front door. Having just finished their last term at Hexside, they were also moving away from home. They’d worked with Amity in secret to make sure she’d be able to get out and not be stuck alone with their parents.

Emira ruffled Amity’s hair. “That’s my little sister.”

Amity stood proudly. “I’m not so little anymore. I’m my own woman now.”

The twins nodded. “Congratulations on setting yourself free. And happy birthday,” Ed said with a smile. “Em and I have someplace to be. See you later!” He called. The twins summoned their staves, complete with matching Siamese cat palismans, and left.

Amity walked off into the woods, not really going anywhere in particular. Once she was sure she was alone, she dropped to her hands and knees and retched.

It was hard. It was so hard to do that. To stand up to her parents, to fight back, to leave. To walk away. She’d never be going back to that house, and a part of her felt a little sad. She’d grown up there. Despite all of the bad, she did have some fond memories of the place, as well as the servants that worked there. Luckily, the old butler she’d been fond of had finally retired mere months earlier.

However, she had no fond memories of her parents. No feelings of loss at leaving them behind. When she thought about them, all she felt was relief. Their shadows wouldn’t be looming over her head anymore. She would be able to make her own choices. Do what she wanted.

Amity wasn’t stupid. She knew that she had a lot of work to do to really reach liberation. She’d have to get a job and become self-sufficient enough. She’d at least be living with Ed and Em, so technically, she could still count as a dependent if the whole emancipation thing didn’t work out. She’d made several plans. And if everything fell through, she had a human who would gladly take her in. The eventual plan was to, once they could find a way to the human realm, go with Luz anyway.

Of course she had included her friends on the discussion. Now more than ever, she needed to have a stable support system. Her anxiety would be a big problem if she had to deal with everything on her own. She knew that anxiety was still in store, but at least her friends were aware of her situation and of ways to help.

All of the serious thoughts could wait for a little while, though. Today was Amity’s birthday, after all.

Luz had wanted to do a surprise party. But Amity was familiar with all of the fiction tropes Luz was and had figured out what was going on in the early stages of planning. Instead, Luz had decided to spend the day with Amity. In the evening, they’d go to the Owl House and meet up with their friends for a party. Amity would then spend the night there.

The future was going to be scary. The future could also wait. Right now, Amity wanted to focus on the present. The first birthday she was actually looking forward to since that awful day she turned seven.

It may have taken nine years, but now, she was allowed to be happy on her birthday.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

After composing herself, Amity headed into town. She was supposed to be meeting Luz at Eda’s stand in the market.

Luz Noceda. Amity’s one and only, true and forever, human girlfriend. It was that night on the hilltop with the serenade and the butterflies that had helped Amity to find more and more courage. The first step was confessing to Luz. Overcoming her fear once helped her to see she could do it again. And now she had a girlfriend to help her.

They had only been together for a month, but to Amity, it felt like an entire lifetime. Like she and Luz had always been a part of each other. She loved that feeling. Luz was her world. Before she’d met Luz, she was lost and drifting in empty space. Luz was what grounded her, what gave her life, what gave her love.

“Amity!” Warmth rose in Amity’s chest and she smiled. She turned towards the sound of Luz’s voice. There she was, standing outside of Eda’s stand.

Eda bonked Luz on the head with a rolled up stack of papers. “Hey, finish the sale before calling to your girlfriend. I have a mortgage to pay.”

Luz chuckled and gave Amity a wink before talking to a customer that stood in front of her. Amity waited patiently for her to secure the sale before approaching her. “Who’s that savvy businesswoman I see making sales like it’s nothing?”

“Who, me? Why, you interested in the merchandise?” Luz wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ugh, you know what, both of you get out of here,” Eda grumbled. “You make me nauseous.”

Luz took Amity’s hand. “Fine by me! Come on, let’s go have some fun, birthday girl!”

The two girls ran through the streets together, laughing along the way.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

The girls ran all around town, having tons of fun with each other. The party was set to begin at dusk, but before then, Luz wanted to take Amity someplace special.

“Are we going back to Hexside?” Amity asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’re on break.”

“I know, it’s not the school that I’m going to. I found something the other day that I really need to show you.”

Leaves crunched under their feet. Summer had come to an end, and Fall was settling over the Boiling Isles. Once they neared the school, Luz led Amity through the woods. Many of the trees surrounding the school were pine trees, but there were a few scattered oak trees that left a path of leaves. The further Luz took Amity, the fewer evergreens there were and more leaves littered the ground.

Amity gasped when she realized where they were going. “Luz, did something happen to the tree?” She felt a worry building up inside of her.

Luz turned to her with a smile. “Don’t worry. I promise you’re going to like this.”

They emerged to the cliffside. Amity had a hard time believing what she was seeing.

When their tree had first shot out of the ground, it was covered in beautiful cherry blossoms. It had remained that way for the entirety of the Summer. But now, the blossoms had turned from their usual gentle pink to a deep, fiery red. Something else was different, too.

Luz climbed up into the tree and gently picked one of the buds. “They turned from cherry blossoms into chrysanthemums. It’s like it changes the flowers depending on the season so it’s always in bloom!” She hopped down and placed the red flower in Amity’s hair. “There. Perfect. Though, you were already perfect.”

Amity giggled. “Thank you, Luz.”

The sun began setting over the Boiling Sea. The two sat on the grass, the wind gently blowing as they cuddled together. “I want to be with you forever,” Amity whispered. “I would follow you to the ends of the universe.”

“And I want to take you with me all over the world. Although,” she gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from Amity’s face, “you are my world.”

Amity closed the distance and kissed her girlfriend. “I love you, Luz Noceda,” she said when they parted.

“I love you too.” They kissed again. For a moment, the world seemed to stand still. Amity relished in that moment. She knew it would end, but for now, she felt like everything was perfect.

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

After the sun had passed under the horizon, the girls quickly made their way back to the Owl House.

“Late to your own party?” Hooty asked as they approached. “Everyone’s waiting for you, hoot!”

“Sorry Hooty, it’s my fault!” Luz explained with a guilty smile.

He opened the door. “Apologize to them, not me!”

“Dangit Luz!” Eda said, crossing her arms. “You were supposed to have her here before sundown!”

“I know, but we had a really nice moment!” She clasped her hands together. “It was so romantic! We went out to the tree and—”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna hear it! You’re so sickeningly sweet. Just get in here and enjoy the party!”

There were several guests at the party. Naturally, King and Eda were there. Willow and Gus had also arrived, as had Ed and Em. Lilith was standing next to her sister, looking happier than usual. Several other classmates were present as well.

Music was playing and people were socializing. The coffee table was covered in snacks and (age-appropriate) drinks.

The party was amazing. Everybody had a blast, but especially Amity. “So this is what a real birthday party is like,” Amity said in awe. “This is way better than every party my parents have ever thrown me. Everyone’s actually happy and enjoying themselves. Nobody’s drunk either like at the parties people at school throw.”

Luz shook her head. “School parties are lame. The best parties are the ones with your best friends.”

Amity wrapped an arm around Luz’s waist. “And with your girlfriend.”

Luz giggled. “Jeez Blight, everything you just said is super mushy. Since when do you say stuff like that?”

“Since the girl of my dreams softened my heart.”

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before busting up laughing. “I’m NEVER saying anything that corny again,” Amity said, wiping a tear from her eye.

“It was sweet though,” Luz pointed out. “Hey, I have a little something for you. I need to give it to you in private though.” She took Amity’s hand and led her to her room.

“What’s this about?” Amity asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luz fumbled through her stuff before pulling out a little box. She handed it to Amity. “It’s kind of a human tradition. Open it.”

Amity opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small ring. It wasn’t particularly extravagant, just a gold band with words inscribed on it. “Promesa?” Amity asked, confused.

“It means ‘promise’ in my first language,” Luz explained. “That’s a promise ring. It’s…like a symbol. It means that I want to keep our relationship strong and promise to work for it every day. That I want to have a future with you.”

Tears welled up in Amity’s eyes. “Oh, Luz…” She slipped the ring onto her hand. A perfect fit. She embraced Luz. “Thank you. I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Luz whispered. “Happy birthday, Amity.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S SO CUTE AAAAHHHHH I CAN’T TAKE IT
> 
> So I’m writing angst next to counter the cuteness. Have fun with that >:3
> 
> The next one won't take place in this timeline either, so at least I won't be ruining this. I think I'm done with this timeline.


End file.
